CONK WANT SANDWICH
AgentP=Phineas-Flynn-77, FerbFletcher, Norm__, Conk__, Chad-Smith The Regurgitator=Gurgy, Albert PFMuffinStrike455=PFMuffin P&I4EVAH!=YoureGoingDown, CandaceGFlynn, CandaceFlynn-65, CandaceFan, DrHeinzDoofenshm 16:09 Phineas-Flynn-77 4cecd6e1@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.236.214.225 has joined #pfroleplay 16:12 YoureGoingDown has changed nick to CandaceGFlynn 16:16 Gurgy has changed nick to Albert 16:21 .. 16:26 CandaceGFlynn 4a5ae9af@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.90.233.175 has quit timeout: 265 seconds 16:27 CandaceFlynn-65 4a5ae9af@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.90.233.175 has joined #pfroleplay 16:33 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-236-214-225.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has joined #pfroleplay 16:34 CandaceFlynn-65 4a5ae9af@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.90.233.175 has quit timeout: 265 seconds 16:34 CandaceFan 4a5ae9af@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.90.233.175 has joined #pfroleplay 16:47 Candace: So what do YOU guys think we should do? 16:47 I think we should just ignore doof's stupid plan and go to the dance 16:47 Gah! Too many questions! Phineas! Stop talking to yourself! Don't explode! ...Wait, did I actually say all of that out loud? 16:48 Candace: Great idea. Besides, how could he POSSIBLY ruin it? 16:50 Gah! More questions! ...AHH!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING CRAZY! GIVE ME SOME PLANS OR SOMETHING!!! 16:50 * FerbFletcher gives Phineas-Flynn-77 plans for a cool dance 16:51 Ooh, shiny new blueprint. 16:51 * Phineas-Flynn-77 gets engrossed in the blueprint and doesn't hear any of the following 5 minutes 17:00 *later at the dance* 17:00 Candace: This is the most fun I've had in my life. 17:02 This is first dance I've ever been, so I have nothing to compare it to, but it's still the best dance ever 17:04 I've been to dances before, but mostly for the music and...CANDY! 17:04 * Phineas-Flynn-77 goes and eats all the Spree they have 17:04 Yum 17:05 Candace: Ummm...This is a high school dance...o_O 17:06 I would of been to one before if i could ever find a date for one, but sadly I always failed until this dance that is 17:07 Phineas-Flynn-77 has changed nick to Conk 17:07 Conk has changed nick to Conk_ 17:08 Me CONK 17:08 Conk_ has changed nick to Phineas-Flynn-77 17:08 FerbFletcher has changed nick to Conk__ 17:08 Candace: O....kay....... 17:09 ME WANT SANDWICH 17:10 Candace: *sigh* I don't HAVE a sandwich. 17:10 Ever since Irving told me about conk, I always wonded what happend to him.. 17:10 ME DESTROY YOU 17:10 YOU NO HAVE SANDWICH 17:10 * Conk__ WANT SANDWICH 17:11 ...What the chicken leg just happened? 17:11 Jeremy: *grabs Candace's arm and runs* 17:12 Stacy: Your crazy CAVEMAN friend is about to destroy your sister is what happened. 17:12 Stacy: And where's Ferb? 17:12 ME NOT KNOW 17:12 ME CONK!!!!! 17:13 TEXT MESSAGE: To Albert From Stacy Conk is REALLY crazy. And he smells funny. >.> 17:13 ME SEE THAT 17:13 Irving: I got think of plan to make conk leave candace alone....Hey conk, albert has a sandwhich! 17:13 SANDWICH? ME WANT SANDWICH 17:14 * Conk__ attacks Albert17:14 Stop, I have no sandwhich! 17:15 TEXT MESSAGE: To Conk From Phineas There's a sandwich over there... 17:15 WHAT THIS? 17:15 Candace: It's a......ummmm........Gotta go. Bye! *leaves* 17:16 PFMuffin ~Strike455@71-214-166-109.tcso.qwest.net has joined #pfroleplay 17:16 Irving: ...I just forgot that I have a sandwhich in my pocket. *Gives Conk Sandwhich* 17:17 * Conk__ eats sandwich 17:17 * Conk__ leaves 17:17 Candace: Good. Maybe now he'll leave us alone. 17:17 Conk__ has changed nick to Chad-Smith 17:17 * Chad-Smith walks in 17:20 Irving: Well If you excuse, I must leave before they kick me out, since I'm not allowed at a high school dance after all 17:23 Chad-Smith ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-236-214-225.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has quit IRC regulars have to take breaks sometimes, you know. 17:29 *Thinking* I've always wanted to say this... 17:29 Stacy, may I have this dance? 17:30 Stacy: Of course! ^_^ 17:31 *thinking* Why am I even here? Oh yeah, that weird speech about...what was that weird speech about? 17:31 Candace: *pokes Jeremy* 17:36 *Thinking* This is my first time actually dancing with a girl, I hope nothing goes wrong... 17:40 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-236-214-225.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has joined #pfroleplay 17:40 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-236-214-225.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has quit Quit 17:42 Ahem...*taps microphone* 17:42 Ok, I'm here to deliver a speech. 17:42 Stacy: About what? 17:42 So, you may be wondering, what is the speech about? 17:42 Well, I have no clue 17:42 Stacy: >.> 17:42 So, I am taking ideas 17:43 ...Please leave. 17:43 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-236-214-225.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has joined #pfroleplay 17:46 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-236-214-225.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has quit Quit 17:47 Hmm...nah, I can't really do a speech about "Please leave". 17:47 Either do a speech about something I care about, or leave! 17:48 DrHeinzDoofenshm 4a5ae9af@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.90.233.175 has joined #pfroleplay 17:48 (I really hate being disconnected.) 17:49 (To Albert) So, would you like a speech about Ninjas or Annoying Brothers? 17:49 I wonder how much EVIL I've caused by now? 17:49 *now. 17:49 Norm: None, sir. 17:50 WHAT? 17:50 Norm: The dance isn't ruined at all. 17:50 Neither, I don't care about brothesr, I hate them. And I don't tangle with Ninja's other then me after...the thing 17:50 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-236-214-225.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has joined #pfroleplay 17:50 FerbFletcher has changed nick to Norm_ 17:51 CandaceFan 4a5ae9af@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.90.233.175 has quit timeout: 265 seconds 17:51 Norm_ has changed nick to Norm__ 17:52 Tell me, Norm... 17:52 Tell you what? 17:53 WHY is my plan to ruin love for INNOCENT teenagers failing:? 17:54 *failing? 17:55 Norm__ ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-236-214-225.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has quit Quit 17:55 Norm: I don't know sir! 17:56 Doof: Grrr......... 17:56 (Back at the dance) 17:57 Uh... 17:57 (Crowd throws a lot of fruit at Phineas) 17:57 Um... 17:57 (Crowd throws a lot of vegetables at Phineas) 17:57 Eh... 17:57 (Crowd throws a lot of junk food at Phineas) 17:58 BOO! 17:58 * Phineas-Flynn-77 runs 17:58 You stink! 17:58 * Phineas-Flynn-77 comes back 17:58 Irving: *beats up Albert* 17:58 Whoa. Irving, back off! 18:00 * Phineas-Flynn-77 leaves 18:01 ...Stacy, please take care of irving, if you know what I mean---- 18:03 Stacy: *takes care of Irving* 18:03 (Everyone has fun for the rest of the dance) 18:03 --The end-- 18:14 ... 18:15 Stacy: *is dancing* 18:16 Stacy, have I ever told you how beatiful you look tonight? ...God that was corny 18:19 Stacy: Hehehe..... 18:22 *Thinking* I wonder how the other couples are doing… 18:25 Candace: Oh Jeremy, you are so handsome. 19:04 Jeremy: And you are absolutely beautiful, Candace. (Phineas-Flynn-77 joins) 19:06 Candace: Hehehe... Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes